Une surprise royale
by Sevryna
Summary: Jack, Sam et Hammond se rendent à Washington pour une remise de médaille. Se situe lors de l'épisode 9 de la saison 2, Secrets .


Disclaimer : L'univers de Stargate SG-1 et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas : ils appartiennent à la MGM/UA et à leurs auteurs. Je n'ai pas l'intention de discréditer les acteurs (Ô combien merveilleux et gentils !), les auteurs ou autres personnes impliquées dans l'univers Stargate.

Il s'agit d'une fiction pour laquelle je ne reçois aucune rémunération à l'écriture.

Genre : Romance.

Résumé : Jack, Sam et Hammond se rendent à Washington pour une remise de médaille. Se situe lors de l'épisode 9 de la saison 2, « Secrets ».

**Une surprise royale**

Le briefing de l'équipe SG-1 touchait à sa fin. Leur dernière mission avait été calme, Daniel avait trouvé de quoi l'occuper un moment ainsi que Sam.

— Colonel, Capitaine, je tiens à vous annoncer que vous recevrez une médaille, ce samedi, à Washington en présence du Président, annonça George en souriant.

— Vraiment ? demanda Sam, surprise.

— C'est amplement mérité, répondit le Général.

— Ah, Washington… J'aime tellement y aller, déclara Jack.

— Ça passera vite, mon Colonel, dit Sam.

— Une réception aura lieu le vendredi soir, en présence du Président et autres personnalités. Nous y avons été invités.

— Pourquoi, mon Général ? demanda Sam.

— Invitation du Président, Capitaine, répondit George.

Chaque membre commença à ranger ses affaires lorsque le Général Hammond apostropha Sam.

— Capitaine, j'aimerais vous voir dans mon bureau quelques instants s'il vous plait.

— À vos ordres, mon Général.

Sam se dépêcha de réunir les documents du briefing puis avança vers le bureau de son supérieur. Le Général l'attendait et il ferma la porte une fois qu'elle fut passée. Plus loin, Jack les observa, se demandant ce qu'il se passait avec sa subordonnée. Il s'inquiétait toujours un peu trop lorsqu'il s'agissait d'elle.

— Capitaine, j'ai eu le plaisir de recevoir un appel de votre père, commença Hammond.

— Oh, prononça Sam.

— Ce pli confidentiel m'a été remis quelques heures après, lors de votre mission. Votre père m'a prévenu que toutes les informations dont vous aurez besoin se trouvent à l'intérieur.

— Est-ce obligatoire, Monsieur ? demanda Sam.

— Sam, je ne vais pas te parler en tant que supérieur, mais en tant que parrain. Je sais que tu n'apprécies pas vraiment de faire ça, mais tu as des obligations. Ton père compte sur moi pour te faire comprendre que cette soirée en est une.

— Je vais recevoir une médaille de l'US Air Force, a-t-on vraiment besoin d'en faire autant ?

— Tu sais bien que cela ne dépend pas de moi. Mais ton père compte sur toi.

Sam souffla, visiblement contrariée.

— Très bien, finit-elle par dire.

— Dorota sera là.

— Je m'en serais doutée.

— Ton père ne t'aurait pas laissée sans elle, dit Hammond dans un sourire.

Sam sourit timidement à son tour. Elle prit l'enveloppe à son nom se trouvant sur le bureau et la cacha sous les documents du briefing.

— Ils auraient pu éviter cela, dit-elle en se levant.

— Ce n'est pas de mon ressort non plus, Sam, répondit George en haussant les épaules.

Voyant que SG-3 patientait dans la salle de briefing, il s'éclaircit la voix.

— Vous pouvez disposer, Capitaine.

Sam se raidit immédiatement.

— À vos ordres, Monsieur.

Elle sortit du bureau, puis se rendit vers son laboratoire. Elle était déjà en train de détester la soirée qui s'annonçait vendredi… Alors qu'elle était perdue dans ses pensées, elle percuta de plein fouet Daniel qui avait le nez dans un livre. Son porte-document tomba par terre, éparpillant les documents ainsi que l'enveloppe. Le cœur de Sam manqua un battement alors que les yeux de Daniel se posèrent sur l'écriture fine et délicate, mais surtout sur l'énorme tampon confidentiel. Elle posa sa main aussi vite qu'elle le put pour récupérer la lettre tandis que l'archéologue se confondait en excuses.

— Je suis désolé, Sam. Je ne vous ai pas fait mal j'espère ? Est-ce que votre lettre est abimée ?

— Ce n'est rien, répondit-elle rapidement.

— Je suis au courant, dit-il subitement.

Sam lui jeta un regard affolé, puis Daniel poursuivit :

— Passez une bonne journée, on se voit au self tout à l'heure ?

— Je… euh… oui, oui bien sûr.

— Parfait.

Le linguiste s'éloigna, laissant une Sam à bout de souffle dans le couloir, maintenant fermement la lettre contre elle. Daniel savait, elle aurait dû s'en douter. Cet homme avait une très bonne capacité d'observation. Sam espérait simplement qu'il ne dise rien…

Washington DC, vendredi, 15 h.

— Eh bien, je dois dire que cette ville n'a vraiment rien d'attrayant, dit Jack alors qu'ils parcouraient les rues dans une voiture noire aux vitres teintées. Cette voiture en revanche, c'est plutôt sympathique. C'est bien la première fois qu'on ne me fait pas venir de l'aéroport en taxi !

— Le privilège de voyager avec un général, Colonel, déclara Hammond.

— La première classe était plutôt agréable aussi. Merci, mon Général, dit Jack.

— C'était la moindre des choses pour mes meilleurs éléments.

Sam regardait par la fenêtre, pensive. Jack la trouvait étonnamment silencieuse, mais ne fit pas de remarques. Peut-être appréciait-elle plus la ville que lui ? Arrivés devant leur hôtel, Jack fut de nouveau surpris.

— Je ne vais peut-être pas détester ce voyage après tout, déclara-t-il en observant le Four Seasons qui se tenait majestueusement devant lui.

— Le Président s'est dit que c'était mérité, Colonel. Allons-y.

Sam se trouvait entre le Général et le Colonel, lunettes de soleil sur le nez. Ils entrèrent rapidement dans le hall et l'on vint immédiatement prendre leurs bagages. Sam fut la première à s'éloigner, suivant deux membres du personnel de l'hôtel qui l'emmenèrent à sa suite. Jack et le Général suivirent peu de temps après. Les suites étaient au même étage, si bien que Jack dit à George avant d'entrer dans la sienne que le Président devait vraiment être reconnaissant de leur travail. Hammond sourit, puis les deux hommes s'installèrent dans leur chambre. Du côté de Sam, c'était un peu plus complexe.

— Miss Samantha ! Comme vous m'avez manqué !

— Dorota ! s'exclama Sam en s'avançant vers la dame de compagnie.

Elles échangèrent une accolade sincère avant que Dorota ne maintienne Sam par les épaules.

— Est-ce qu'on vous traite bien ? Est-ce que vous mangez à votre faim ?

— Dorota, je suis dans une base de l'armée, pas en prison, répondit Sam en souriant.

— Quand même… Bon, on a du travail d'ici la réception de ce soir. J'espère que la robe que j'ai choisie vous plaira. Votre père l'a validé.

— Ça sera parfait.

— Il faut que l'on s'occupe de vos cheveux, de votre peau… Vous avez d'abord l'esthéticienne, puis le coiffeur. Je vous habillerai vers dix-huit heures.

— Peut-on prévoir cela à dix-sept heures trente ?

— Mais la réception ne commence qu'à dix-neuf heures, Miss Samantha.

— Je sais bien, mais j'aimerais y être avant le Colonel O'Neill.

— Pourquoi ?

— Ça me laissera quelques minutes de plus pour me faire à l'idée.

— Il n'est pas au courant ?!

— Non ?

Dorota grimaça.

— Très bien, Miss Samantha. Je vous habillerai pour dix-sept heures trente.

Les heures suivantes furent bien remplies pour le Capitaine qui se laissa dorloter un peu. Elle n'avait pas souvent l'occasion de coiffer ses longs cheveux autrement qu'en tresse très serrée pour le service, elle appréciait donc de pouvoir les lâcher, même s'ils seraient bouclés et mis en forme par le coiffeur. À dix-sept heures trente, comme prévu, Dorota passa la robe de cérémonie de Sam. Elle était de couleur pêche et était ornée de perles fines.

— Merci, Dorota, prononça Sam alors qu'elle se trouvait devant un grand miroir.

Elle s'éloigna, mais avant d'atteindre la porte, Dorota la stoppa.

— Vous oubliez quelque chose, Miss Samantha.

Sam grimaça.

— Très bien.

Elle fit demi-tour, puis, deux minutes plus tard, sortit de la chambre.

Salle de réception, Washington D.C, 19 h 5 :

Jack entra dans un hall et se demanda un instant ce qu'il faisait là. On lui demanda son nom, puis il fut annoncé.

« Sympa pour passer inaperçu, » pensa-t-il. Il descendit les marches qui menaient à la salle de réception et chercha du regard sa subordonnée et le Général Hammond. Il les repéra un peu plus loin, près du buffet, discutant tranquillement. En s'approchant, il vit George s'éloigner, laissant Sam seule.

— Carter ! l'interpella-t-il.

Elle releva la tête vers lui et sourit.

— Dis donc, vous vous êtes mis sur votre trente-et-un ! s'exclama-t-il en analysant sa tenue.

— Merci, mon Colonel, répondit-elle en rougissant.

— C'est joli ce que vous avez dans vos cheveux, poursuivit-il.

Sam n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre que le Général Hammond revint vers eux, accompagné du Président et d'un autre homme. Au vu du costume, Jack sut immédiatement qu'il s'agissait d'un Général.

— Colonel, je vois que vous avez retrouvé le Capitaine Carter, dit George.

— Tout à fait, mon Général. Je ne l'aurais presque pas reconnu dans cette robe, sourit Jack.

Un serveur s'approcha d'eux et servit une coupe de champagne à Jack.

— Vous êtes en beauté ce soir, Votre Altesse.

Jack manqua de s'étouffer avec sa gorgée de champagne, mais se reprit. Visiblement, le Président avait pris Sam pour quelqu'un d'autre.

— Je vous présente le Président ainsi que le Général Jacob Carter, annonça Hammond.

— Monsieur le Président, c'est un honneur, dit Jack en lui serrant la main. Et, Général Carter ? Un lien de parenté avec mon second ?

— Effectivement, il s'agit de mon père, mon Colonel, répondit Sam doucement.

— Vraiment ? demanda Jack, étonné.

— C'est une longue histoire, reprit-elle.

— Je suis désolé, je dois aller parler au député Kane, s'excusa le Président.

Les trois militaires lui firent signe de la tête, puis reprirent leur discussion.

— Sam, tu m'as tellement manqué, dit Jacob en s'approchant pour la prendre dans ses bras.

— Tu m'as manqué aussi, Papa.

— Alors comme ça, tu ne parles pas de moi à tes collègues ?

— Bien sûr que si, Papa.

Sam lança un regard appuyé à Jack, qui confirma rapidement.

— Je n'ai pas très bonne mémoire, c'est entièrement ma faute, Général Carter.

— Je suis ravi de voir que tu as fait l'effort de m'écouter, Sam. Tu es superbe.

— Merci…

— Je ne sais pas si tu l'as aperçu, mais Louis est ici. Je suis sûr qu'il aimerait te parler, dit Jacob.

— Oh, vraiment ? Louis ? Quelle surprise.

— Sam…

— Nous sommes au vingt et unième siècle, Papa.

— Ton grand-père…

— Bien évidemment. Je vais retrouver Louis, dit Sam en s'éloignant.

Jack la regarda s'éloigner, sceptique sur la scène qui venait de se dérouler devant ses yeux. Sam rejoignit Louis, le sourire aux lèvres. Il avait toujours été un très bon ami, mais elle savait que sa présence en ce jour n'avait rien d'amical.

— Samantha, ça alors ! Quel plaisir de te voir, lui dit Louis en l'embrassant sur la joue.

— Cela fait tellement longtemps, Louis. Que fais-tu ici ? demanda Sam en lui rendant son étreinte.

— Invitation du Président des États-Unis. Comment aurais-je pu refuser ?

— Tu te doutes que mon grand-père a quelque chose à voir là-dedans, n'est-ce pas ?

— Et tu te doutes que ma mère m'a fait prendre le premier vol pour Washington, n'est-ce pas ?

Sam soupira. Le vingt et unième siècle ne s'appliquait pas partout visiblement.

— Heureusement que je t'aime beaucoup, dit Louis en souriant.

— Serais-tu en train d'approuver nos familles ?

— Oh non, mais je vois le bon côté des choses.

Il s'approcha d'elle et chuchota à son oreille :

— Une femme intelligente et somptueuse à mon bras pour danser ce soir, je ne peux m'en plaindre.

Il déposa de nouveau un doux baiser sur la joue de Sam qui frissonna à son contact. Louis avait beau être un très bon ami depuis l'enfance, l'effet qu'il avait sur elle ce soir n'était pas si déplaisant.

Du côté de Jack, Jacob discutait tranquillement.

— Alors, Colonel O'Neill, comment travaille ma fille ?

— Oh, euh… Très bien. C'est un excellent officier, Monsieur.

— La sécurité est à son maximum, George ? demanda Jacob en prenant une gorgée de champagne.

— Bien sûr. Toutes les recommandations sont appliquées.

— Les recommandations ? questionna Jack, un peu perdu.

— Il n'est pas au courant ? demanda Jacob en se retournant vers Hammond.

— Non.

— Comment ça, « non » ? Il me semblait pourtant qu'il était impératif que son équipe soit au clair !

— Au clair par rapport à quoi ? osa demander Jack.

— Samantha m'a ordonné de… commença George.

— Ordonné ? demandèrent Jacob et Jack en même temps.

Jacob semblait furieux que sa fille ait donné des ordres allant à l'encontre des siens et Jack semblait de plus en plus perdu.

— Je pourrais savoir ce qu'il se passe ? demanda-t-il une énième fois.

La voix du Président s'éleva dans les haut-parleurs et chacun se tut pour l'écouter.

— Mesdames, mesdemoiselles, messieurs, je vous remercie tous pour votre présence ce soir à l'occasion du quinzième gala de charité de la Présidence. Le bal sera ouvert dans quelques secondes. Je vous demande d'applaudir Son Altesse Royale la Princesse Samantha de Norvège et Son Altesse Sérénissime le Prince Louis de Monaco.

Louis présenta sa main à Sam, de manière très protocolaire. Elle lui attrapa les doigts et il la dirigea vers le milieu de la piste de danse, où tous les regards étaient maintenant tournés. Jack regarda Sam commencer à danser, le regard perdu et la bouche entre-ouverte.

— C'est une blague, n'est-ce pas ? arriva-t-il à prononcer.

— Vous vous y ferez, Colonel, lui dit Hammond en prenant une gorgée de champagne.

— J'ai besoin d'un autre verre, je crois. Général… Général, salua-t-il en s'éloignant.

Depuis la piste de danse, Sam le vit partir du coin de l'œil. Sa main se crispa dans celle de son partenaire de danse.

— Sam ? questionna Louis. Tout va bien ?

Elle posa de nouveau les yeux sur lui, puis sourit lentement.

— Oui, très bien.

— L'homme qui parlait avec ton père n'était pas au courant, c'est ça ?

— Pas vraiment.

— C'est important ? demanda Louis.

— Non, bien sûr que non. C'est… C'est mon supérieur hiérarchique.

Louis lui lança un regard inquisiteur.

— Dans l'armée. Il est mon supérieur. Mon titre ne change rien à mon travail.

— Il n'est que ton supérieur ? questionna le Prince.

— Bien évidemment, répondit très vite Sam. Enfin, c'est aussi un ami.

— Dans ce cas, je suis sûr que tu n'as pas à t'en faire, il ne t'en voudra pas d'avoir gardé le secret.

— Oui, tu as certainement raison, répondit Sam, peu sûre d'elle.

Ils continuèrent de danser sous les regards joyeux et conquis des convives. À la fin de la musique, Louis s'écarta de Sam, fit une petite révérence et la laissa rejoindre son père et George.

— Où est le Colonel O'Neill ? demanda Sam, anxieuse.

— Il me semble qu'il est parti se servir un deuxième verre. Apparemment, il a eu l'air très surpris d'apprendre ton identité. Étonnant ? questionna Jacob ironiquement.

— Papa… commença la jeune femme.

— J'avais donné mes ordres, répliqua Jacob.

— Et j'ai donné les miens, dit son tour Sam, sèchement. Je vais chercher le Colonel.

— Et Louis ? demanda Jacob.

— Il va très bien. Je le verrai un peu plus tard.

Sam s'éloigna à la recherche de son supérieur. Elle le vit un peu plus loin, vers le bar, le regard un peu perdu.

— Mon Colonel ? appela-t-elle doucement en s'approchant de lui.

— Car… Votre Altesse. C'est ça qu'il faut dire ?

Sam soupira.

— Je suis toujours « Carter » pour vous, mon Colonel.

— C'est bizarre parce qu'il me semble pourtant avoir entendu il y a quelques minutes que vous étiez la Princesse Samantha de Norvège. C'est quoi la prochaine surprise ? Vous quittez l'équipe parce que vous êtes héritière du trône ?

— Je suis héritière du trône, répliqua Sam.

Jack s'étouffa avec sa gorgée de whisky.

— Ah, finit-il par dire après avoir repris son souffle.

— Écoutez, mon Colonel, je comprends que cela fasse beaucoup à assimiler en aussi peu de temps, mais je ne voulais pas être traitée différemment dû à mon titre. Au SGC, je ne suis que Carter.

— C'est pour ça qu'il y a toujours deux gardes à l'entrée de votre labo ?

— Oui.

— Moi qui pensais que c'était pour protéger vos jolies inventions.

— J'aurais préféré.

— Donc en fait, la voiture privée, l'hôtel, la première classe… Ce n'est pas grâce au Général Hammond.

— Non, mais je ne me voyais pas vous l'annoncer de cette manière, à l'aéroport.

— Oui, c'est sûr que c'était mieux de l'apprendre par le Président au moment où vous avez dû aller danser avec votre Prince.

— Ce n'est pas mon Prince.

— Ça le sera, de ce que j'ai compris.

Sam baissa la tête, gênée.

— Ne vous inquiétez pas, Princesse, le secret est bien gardé, dit Jack en s'éloignant.

La jeune femme resta sans bouger pendant quelques instants, ne sachant pas quoi penser. Tout était tellement plus simple lorsqu'elle n'était que Samantha Carter aux yeux du monde. Aux yeux de Jack. Elle reprit ses esprits rapidement et décida de rejoindre la foule. Après tout, elle devait tenir son rôle, ne serait-ce que pour cette soirée ? Louis, voyant son trouble, s'approcha d'elle.

— Tout va bien ? demanda-t-il.

— Oui, parfaitement, répondit-elle avec le sourire.

Ils se mêlèrent à la foule, sous le regard puissant d'un Jack O'Neill agacé. Les personnalités venaient tour à tour les saluer et discuter et les deux jeunes gens répondaient avec le sourire. Jack perçut la main de Louis se poser en bas du dos de Sam et il serra les mâchoires. Était-ce ce que Carter souhaitait, ou n'avait-elle guère le choix ?

— Dites-moi, mon Général, les mariages arrangés, ce n'est pas un peu passé comme coutume ? demanda-t-il de but en blanc à Hammond.

— Je ne me mêle pas des affaires souveraines, Colonel, répondit George.

— Carter est d'accord avec ça ? questionna-t-il de nouveau en montrant la jeune femme d'un signe de tête.

— Sam prendra la décision qu'elle jugera la meilleure, intervint alors Jacob dans son dos.

Jack se retourna pour faire face au Général Carter.

— Pourquoi lui imposer de faire un choix ? demanda Jack.

— Je ne lui impose rien. Sa Majesté, en revanche, commence à trouver le temps un peu trop long à son gout. J'essaye juste de faire en sorte que le choix que ma fille a à faire soit un choix correct. Louis et elle ont toujours eu une connexion, c'est un homme charmant et je sais qu'elle l'apprécie beaucoup, expliqua Jacob.

Jack ne répondit rien, reportant son attention sur la jeune Princesse blonde au loin.

Quelques heures plus tard, Jack se trouvait dans le lobby de l'hôtel, un verre de bière posé en face de lui. Il était parti de la soirée plus tôt que le Général Hammond et Sam afin de se retrouver un peu au calme. Lorsqu'il eut fini sa bière, il prit l'ascenseur pour rejoindre sa suite, mais arrivé à l'étage, il se stoppa en entendant la voix de Sam dans le couloir.

— Tout s'est bien passé, Dorota.

Les voix avançaient dans le couloir et allaient bientôt être à sa hauteur. Dans un réflexe, Jack se colla au mur afin de ne pas être vu.

— Est-ce que Son Altesse a été charmant avec vous ? demanda la dame de compagnie de Sam.

— Oui. Il… il m'a embrassé.

Le cœur de Jack battit la chamade.

— Oh, vraiment ! C'est tellement bien pour vous, Miss Samantha.

— Oui. Enfin… Je…

Les deux femmes se rapprochaient de la porte de la suite et Jack dut tendre l'oreille pour écouter la suite.

— Je ne suis pas certaine que c'est ce que je veux, Dorota.

— Pourquoi, Miss Samantha ? Le Prince Louis a toujours été parfait avec vous.

— Oui, mais je… Je…

— Que se passe-t-il, Votre Altesse ? Pourquoi pleurez-vous ? demanda Dorota.

Le cœur de Jack se serra. Il n'aimait pas savoir que Sam pleurait.

— Je suis amoureuse d'un autre homme, dit finalement Sam.

Jack entendit le hoquet de surprise de Dorota, puis l'ouverture de la suite. La porte se referma et le silence fut total dans le couloir. Jack tenta de reprendre ses esprits suite à l'annonce dont il venait d'être témoin. Carter, amoureuse ? De qui ? Et surtout, pourquoi s'obligeait-elle à rendre le change avec le Prince Louis si elle aimait déjà un autre homme ? Il finit par entrer dans sa chambre, les questions se bousculant dans son esprit. Il avait bien trop d'informations à assimiler pour une seule journée. Tout d'abord, Carter était une Princesse. Une vraie ! Ensuite, elle aimait un homme, qui n'était pas le Prince Louis. Était-ce Daniel ? Ou Teal'c ? Un autre homme du SGC ? Jack retira sa cravate puis se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il se passa de l'eau fraîche sur le visage, continuant de réfléchir. Il entendit trois légers coups à la porte de sa chambre, se séchant le visage. Il regarda sa montre, se demandant qui pouvait le déranger si tard. Il jeta un œil par le judas, visualisant une princesse blonde se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Il ouvrit rapidement.

— Votre Altesse ? demanda-t-il poliment.

Il entendit la jeune femme soupirer, probablement d'agacement à l'entente de son titre.

— Mon Colonel, est-ce que je vous dérange ?

— Non, répondit-il.

— Est-ce que… Est-ce que vous voudriez m'accompagner boire un verre au bar de la réception ? demanda-t-elle.

— Euh… À cette heure-ci ? Nous avons une remise de médailles dès dix heures demain matin, Votre Alt… il ne finit pas sa phrase, le regard de Sam le dissuadant de prononcer une fois de plus ce mot.

— Nous sommes habitués à dormir peu, mon Colonel, répliqua-t-elle.

Elle marquait un point. Jack se résigna. Peut-être avait-elle besoin de parler ?

— Allons-y alors.

Il sortit et referma la porte derrière lui. Il suivit ensuite Sam qui marchait en direction de l'ascenseur.

— Dure soirée ? osa-t-il demander.

— Pas plus qu'une autre je dirai, répondit Sam en restant évasive.

Ils entrèrent dans l'ascenseur, un silence régnant entre eux.

— Ça ne vaut pas nos soirées à O'Malley, plaisanta Jack alors que les portes s'ouvraient sur la réception.

Sam sourit doucement.

— Nous sommes bien plus tranquilles là-bas, mon Colonel.

— Vous n'aimez pas trop les mondanités, Carter ?

— Je préfère nos soirées d'équipe autour d'une bonne bière, monsieur, répondit-elle malicieusement.

Ils commandèrent chacun un verre de bière, puis s'installèrent dans un des fauteuils confortables en face du bar.

— Il ne manque plus que Daniel et Teal'c, commença Jack, tentant d'en savoir un peu plus sur l'identité secrète de l'homme faisant battre le cœur de sa subordonnée.

— Ils vous manquent, mon Colonel ? demanda Sam, surprise.

— Oh, eh bien… pour l'instant, ça va. Mais je me disais qu'ils vous manquaient peut-être. Vous vous entendez bien avec eux, non ?

— Bien sûr. Daniel… Daniel est…

Ah, il aurait dû parier sur Daniel !

— Je pense qu'il est ce qui se rapproche le plus d'un frère pour moi. Teal'c aussi. Le programme m'a tellement apporté.

Deux hommes étaient déjà rayés de sa – courte – liste.

— Vous avez même eu un vieux colonel ronchon comme supérieur, quelle chance, blagua Jack.

— Vous n'êtes pas vieux, mon Colonel.

— Mais je suis ronchon.

— Peut-être un peu, monsieur. Mais c'est ce qui…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'elle fut interrompu par Louis lui tapotant l'épaule.

— Samantha ! Tu ne dors pas encore ?

Jack déposa son verre sur la petite table en face du fauteuil, prêt à s'éloigner du couple.

— Louis, je… euh… Je me détendais un peu.

— Tu n'as pas passée une bonne soirée ? demanda le prince.

— Si, bien sûr que si, mais… Tu sais… Sourire sans arrêt à toutes ses personnalités, c'est épuisant. J'aime la simplicité.

— Et quoi de plus simple que votre supérieur, hein, Princesse ? déclara Jack, quelque peu irrité.

— Quoi ? Je… Non, mon Colonel, pas du tout.

— Vous avez une drôle de manière de parler à l'héritière du trône de Norvège, monsieur, dit Louis, agacé.

— Louis, non ! tenta d'apaiser Sam.

— Toutes mes excuses, Votre Majesté. Je ne suis point habitué à dialoguer avec les gens de la haute. Je ne suis qu'un militaire, répliqua Jack, acerbe.

— Mon Colonel !

— Bonne nuit, Votre Altesse. Votre Majesté, dit Jack en faisant une révérence ridicule avant de s'éloigner.

Sam le regarda partir, la gorge serrée.

— C'est lui ton supérieur ? Tu ne dois pas t'amuser souvent.

— Louis… prévint Sam.

— Très bien, très bien. N'en parlons plus.

Le prince lui prit la main, puis la fit avancer vers l'ascenseur.

— Et si nous allions discuter dans ta chambre ?

— Je ne suis pas sûre que…

— Pour discuter, Samantha. Je ne suis pas un animal, dit Louis en souriant.

Sam lui sourit à son tour. Louis avait toujours été un très bon ami, cela n'allait pas changer aujourd'hui. Ils montèrent donc dans la chambre de la jeune femme, Jack les entendant rire depuis le couloir. Il secoua la tête, agacé, puis décida de se mettre au lit.

Du côté de Sam et Louis, ils étaient installés sur le lit de la jeune femme et discutaient tranquillement, un verre de vin blanc à la main. Petit à petit, la main de Louis caressait celle de la jeune femme, dans une douceur subtile. De fil en aiguille, les deux jeunes gens se rapprochèrent, puis leurs lèvres se trouvèrent. Ils échangèrent un chaste baiser, se regardèrent dans les yeux, et finalement s'embrassèrent de nouveau, cette fois-ci de façon bien plus passionnée. Louis n'était pas insistant, ses mains ne se promenaient pas sur le corps de la jeune femme et Sam ne put s'empêcher de se demander si l'homme qu'elle aimait serait aussi sage que lui. Si leur baiser serait autant passionné, ou plus ? Que ressentirait-elle s'il l'embrassait ? Louis, sentant que Sam n'était plus concentrée sur lui, s'éloigna doucement d'elle.

— Samantha ? murmura-t-il.

— Je suis désolée, répondit-elle en se mordant l'intérieur de la joue.

— Que se passe-t-il ?

— Je…

— Tu peux tout me dire, tu sais.

— Je suis amoureuse, déclara Sam rapidement.

— Aussi… aussi vite ? s'étonna Louis.

— Non ! Enfin… je…

— Samantha ?

— Je suis amoureuse… d'un autre homme.

Sam observa la réaction de Louis, quelque peu inquiète.

— Dieu merci ! s'exclama-t-il.

— Je te demande pardon ?

— Tu n'imagines pas comme ça me soulage, expliqua-t-il.

— On vient de s'embrasser, et ça te soulage que j'aime un autre homme ? demanda-t-elle, sceptique.

— Je suis amoureux d'une autre femme. Je n'osais pas t'en parler ! Je t'aime beaucoup et je me suis dit que ça valait le coup d'essayer, mais…

— Oh. Je comprends mieux.

Les deux jeunes se replacèrent dans le lit, riant d'eux-mêmes.

— Nous sommes pathétiques, commença Louis.

— Parle pour toi ! blagua Sam.

— Je vais y aller.

— D'accord, répondit la scientifique en lui souriant.

Louis se leva, remit ses chaussures et se dirigea vers la porte.

— Tu devrais parler à cet homme, il aurait tant de chances de t'avoir à ses côtés, dit Louis.

Sam sourit tristement.

— Si seulement je pouvais.

— Tu es une princesse, tu peux tout faire, Samantha.

— Toi aussi, alors, répondit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

— Oui. À demain ?

— Demain ?

— Je serai à ta remise de médaille.

— Oh. À demain alors.

Louis sortit, laissant Sam dans ses pensées. Il sortit son téléphone et composa le numéro de téléphone qui lui tenait tant à cœur. Il s'éloigna dans le couloir, la femme qu'il aimait au bout du fil.

Jack venait d'entendre la porte de la suite de Sam se refermer et se demanda pourquoi le prince si parfait repartait au bout d'une heure. Il tenta de s'endormir, sans succès. Une demi-heure plus tard, quelqu'un frappa à sa porte. Il se leva en grognant à moitié, mit son pantalon rapidement et observa la personne derrière la porte. Ce qu'il vit lui brisa le cœur. Il ouvrit rapidement.

— Carter ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Est-ce qu'on vous a fait du mal ? demanda-t-il précipitamment en la faisant entrer.

La jeune femme avait le visage strié de larmes et semblait bouleversée.

— Je suis désolée de vous réveiller, mon Colonel, dit-elle entre deux hoquets.

— Vous ne me réveillez pas, répondit Jack.

Les yeux de Sam se posèrent sur le torse nu de l'homme en face d'elle et ne put empêcher son cœur d'accélérer sa cadence. Son regard dut s'éterniser quelque peu, car le colonel l'interpella.

— Que se passe-t-il, Carter ?

— Je… Je…

Elle tenta de parler, mais ses sanglots redoublèrent. Jack, ne sachant que faire, avança vers elle.

— Venez là… dit-il doucement en le prenant contre lui.

La lumière de la lampe de chevet rendait l'ambiance tamisée et, petit à petit, Sam se calma. Jack la tenait toujours dans ses bras, caressant lentement son dos afin de la détendre. Dieu qu'il détestait la voir pleurer…

— Ça va mieux ? demanda-t-il au bout de plusieurs minutes.

— Vous pouvez me tenir encore un peu contre vous ?

— Venez…

Jack lui prit la main et l'emmena vers le lit. Il s'installa en premier, le dos contre la tête de lit rembourrée, puis ouvrit les bras. Sam s'y faufila et Jack referma ses bras sur elle.

— Vous voulez en parler ? demanda le militaire.

— Je ne sais pas si je peux, mon Colonel.

— Vous êtes une princesse, vous pouvez faire tout ce que vous voulez, Carter, plaisanta Jack.

— Vous êtes la deuxième personne à me dire ça ce soir.

— Ah ? Et… ?

— Et il y a une part de moi qui n'a pas le droit de faire ce qu'elle veut, monsieur.

— Vous pourriez l'oublier pour ce soir, qu'en pensez-vous ?

Sam se redressa et plongea son regard dans celui de Jack.

— Pourriez-vous l'oublier, vous aussi ? demanda la jeune femme.

Jack se laissa submerger par le regard perçant de Sam. Ses yeux si bleus, presque suppliants, firent vaciller son cœur.

— Je peux… murmura-t-il, prenant soudain conscience de la proximité de leurs visages.

— Je suis amoureuse, murmura à son tour Sam.

— Tant mieux, répondit Jack dans un souffle avant de s'approcher doucement d'elle.

Voyant que la jeune femme fermait lentement les yeux, la respiration saccadée, il captura ses lèvres dans une délicatesse infinie. Leur baiser fut tendre et doux, mais bien vite, Sam l'approfondit, laissant échapper un gémissement. Jack caressa son dos, tandis que son autre main maintenait le visage de la scientifique. Les mains de Sam se promenaient dans les cheveux de Jack. Elle ne pouvait contenir toutes les sensations qu'elle ressentait à cet instant. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, à bout de souffle, ils restèrent front contre front pendant plusieurs secondes.

— Je vous aime, murmura doucement Sam, tremblante.

— Moi aussi, répondit lentement Jack.

Sam crut que son cœur allait exploser. Jack O'Neill venait-il de lui dire qu'il l'aimait, lui aussi ?

— Nous allons avoir un problème… dit le militaire.

— Un seul ? demanda Sam.

— Quel est le plus gros ?

— Choisissez entre l'armée et la souveraineté.

— Et si l'on oubliait tout ça ce soir ?

— Excellente idée, murmura Sam en recapturant les lèvres de Jack.

Le reste de la nuit ne fut que caresses, gémissements et tendresse. Ils oublièrent tout, le temps de quelques heures.

Le lendemain, lors de la remise des médailles, chacun d'eux ne savait quoi faire. Ils avaient rapidement discuté en se réveillant, évoquant le fait que le titre de Sam pouvait peut-être les aider, même si la partie « convaincre le Roi de Norvège » semblait moyennement attrayante. Finalement, Jack changea d'avis lorsque Sam tenta de parler avec son père de l'amour qu'elle portait au militaire. Le regard de Jacob puis celui de Hammond le mirent très mal à l'aise, mais Sam, en tant que princesse, ne se laissait pas faire. Jack dut admettre qu'il était impressionné. Vu son titre, elle arriva à convaincre le Général qu'elle pourrait travailler à la base, en tant que scientifique uniquement, bien que « convaincre » n'était pas le verbe qui convenait le plus puisqu'elle avait « ordonné » d'être intégrée à SG-1 sans son grade militaire. Les deux généraux capitulèrent et Jacob indiqua à Sam qu'elle devrait se débrouiller seule face à son grand-père.

— Je croyais qu'il attendait cela « impatiemment » ? demanda-t-elle malicieusement.

— Tu sais bien qu'il t'adore, répondit Jacob.

— Tout va bien alors, lança joyeusement Jack tandis que Sam prenait sa main dans la sienne.

— J'ai dit qu'il adorait ma fille, O'Neill. Vous, ça reste à voir. Il va falloir apprendre plusieurs choses avant de rencontrer Sa Majesté.

— Ça va bien se passer, dit Sam.

Ils retournèrent à l'hôtel pour récupérer leurs bagages et Jack rejoignit Sam dans sa chambre.

— Prête ? lui demanda-t-il.

— Oui, répondit-elle en s'approchant de lui.

Elle planta son regard dans le sien et captura les lèvres du militaire. Leur baiser échangé, Jack prit la parole :

— Il faut que je te dise quelque chose.

— Hum… murmura Sam en collant sa tête contre son torse.

— Je t'avais entendue dire à Dorota que tu étais amoureuse d'un autre homme.

— Vraiment ?

— J'ai pensé que c'était Daniel. Ou Teal'c.

Sam éclata de rire, puis releva la tête vers Jack.

— Sérieusement ?

— Sérieusement. Comment aurais-je pu deviner que tu aimais un vieux colonel ronchon ?

— Hum, je ne sais pas… Peut-être en repensant au fait que je t'avais choisi toi comme compagnon lorsque j'ai été infestée par ce virus étrange, que j'ai un sourire qui t'est spécialement dédié, que j'ai tout fait pour te sauver lorsque nous étions en antarctique… Je continue ?

— Ça devrait aller, Princesse, répondit Jack en s'emparant des lèvres de la jeune femme avant qu'elle proteste sur le nom qu'il venait de lui donner.

Ils ne savaient pas où tout cela allait les mener, mais une chose était certaine : ils étaient heureux et comptaient bien le rester. Avec ou sans le « et eurent beaucoup d'enfants » !

**FIN**

Note de l'auteur : Sam a les cheveux longs pour les besoins de l'histoire. Dorota et le Prince Louis de Monaco sont des personnages empruntés à l'univers de "Gossip Girl". J'ai remanié la monarchie Norvégienne pour les besoins de l'histoire, bien évidemment. N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis !


End file.
